


Social Caterpillar

by Esperata



Series: Marvel Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Insecurity, M/M, Proud Thor, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Bruce really isn't comfortable at social events.





	Social Caterpillar

Bruce really hated these social events. He’d never been comfortable at them, even before the Hulk, but there was one part now that made it all much worse.

Thor’s arm wrapped itself about his shoulders.

“And this,” he said proudly, “is my boyfriend Bruce Banner.”

He forced a smile even as he cringed inside. There it was. The expectant gaze with not quite subtle once over sizing him up before the tiny frown of confusion appeared as they wondered what a veritable god could see in this short, grey-haired, awkward man.

And the worst part was, Bruce didn’t know either.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Social Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739894) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata)




End file.
